Breaking All the Rules
by uknouluvme127
Summary: Massie made the boyfast, what happens when she breaks her own rules?
1. Don't Tell

"We can't tell _anyone_," Massie whispered.

"I know, your stupid boyfast," he replied.

"If I get kicked out of my own NPC, I will be dethrowned for now and for ever,"

"Don't worry, I won't tell," the smell of Drakkar Noir flodded Massie's nose as he brushed the hair from her face.

"I'm sorry Cam, but you really have to go, I can't have Claire catching us, but I'll see you at school. She ran her fingers through his hair, and her Tiffany and CO. charm bracelet jingled and glistened in the moonlight of her garage, reminding her that she really shouldn't be here with Cam. _This is so nawt how I would treat my brother, but who cares, _Massie thought. "Bye," she kissed him lightly on the lips before he walked away.

Massie ran inside through the cool September darkness. Once in her room she picked up Bean. "You won't tell, will you girl?"

Bean barked and curled up in Massie's arms as if to say, "Of course nawt!"

Massie changed into her satin PJ's and curled up under her purple down comforter. "I hope I'm making the right decision, Bean," she whispered to her pug. Bean was silent, giving Massie the sign to shut up and go to sleep. "G'night Beanie."

BR 


	2. Hypocrite Much?

"So we have to get rid of the boys in OCD, first, the girls go all gaga, and now they steal _our _Bomb Shelter?" Massie said, tapping my pen on my lap.

"I know, it totally stinks, but what can we do?" Claire said.

"We can totally get them in major trouble, or flood OCD?" Dylan giggled.

"I really don't think that's gonna work," Kristen said rubbing her shark tooth necklace. Massie pulled her hand down from her neck.

"Gimmie that," Massie said.

"But- it, it reminds me of the summer," Kristen defended her necklace.

"A boy gave it to you, and made you dress like a total LBR, now hand it over, boyfast or bust, remember?" Massie practically snatched the necklace off Kristen. "You vowed, so hand it," Massie knew she was completely wrong, flashing back to her midnight encounters with Claire's ex.

Kristen reluctantly pulled the necklace off her neck, and handed it to Massie.

"Thank you," Massie tucked the shark tooth into her Versace handbag. "As I was saying…"

"OMG! I have it!" Alicia shouted. "We can host a party at my place and have an auction like the OCD benefit auction, except bigger and better, no offense Mass, and we can raise money to rebuild Briarwood faster."

"I totally love it!" Massie tapped this into her iPhone. "I'll get an ah-mazing party planner, one that actually can have fun, and we can even get your dad, Alicia, to talk Mrs. Burns to let us donate the money to Briarwood and the boys will be gone and we could be the alpha's all these LBR's know we are."


	3. Hidding Behind Your Jimmy Choos

"So, how many people will be coming to this part?" The Slovakian party planner asked. The girls shared glances.

"Umm, are we inviting the boys?" Claire asked twirling her blond hair around her finger.

"Well, I think we have to, this whole event is for them, right?" Dylan said.

"I guess…" Massie said, she was excited she would see Cam at the party, but she maintained her composure. _If anyone finds out about me and Cam, I'll be over._ "So put us down for, say 1,013 people, but leave some extra space for the parents and stuff."

"ok, so what kind of food will be served?" The party planner asked.

"Hamburgers!" Claire called out.

"Zone diet deliveries!" Dylan said.

"Pollo con arroz!" Alicia said in her Spanish accent.

"A sushi bar, salad bar, and a Medditeranian Delites bar, and don't forget the open bar with virgin everything's." Massie said, her voice indicating that her choice was the final one.

"I like that," the girls said in unison.

"Ok, so I will have this whole thing planned out for you in a couple of days, and I'll call you as soon as possible."

"Thanks Ilsa," Massie said.

"Not. A. Problem." Ilsa said tapping some final notes into her iPhone.

As soon as Ilsa left, the girls began to chatter. "It is sooo cool that we can have this party, I so love your dad!" Claire said.

"I know, he is awesome, isn't he?" Alicia bragged.

"I so love your house!" Kristen said turning on the 54" Hi-Def TV screen in Massie's GLU Headquarters. "No offense, Mass, your place rocks too." Almost instantaniously, Massie's iPhone rang. Massie picked it up as quickly as she could, in case it was Cam, lucky for her, it was.

"Hey Mass," Cam said.

"Hey, MOM! What's up? Oh, your gonna be home late today? OK, oh yeah, we are out of popcorn, can you pick up some Dale & Thomas? Thanks!" Massie said, pretending Cam was her mom. "She's in the city, she'll be home late though," Massie mouthed to her friends.

"Huh?" Cam sounded genuinly confused.

"Yeah, the girls are here, we're in the Barnhouse, yeah, we're gonna go shopping in 20 minutes, ok, see you later mom, love ya, bye!"

"Ohhh, ok, so I'll 'accidentally' run into you at the Westchester Mall, ok, oh yeah, and I love you too, Mass," Massie could hear the joking tone in Cam's voice. She couldn't help but giggle.


	4. Who Needs Her Anyway?

So there they were, at the Westchester Mall. What? Was Massie going to lie to her mom? Massie pulled out her phone and fumbled with the keys.

"Hey, what's up with you and that phone, I mean it looked like you were texting someone the whole ride here?" Kristen asked Massie.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the phone… I'm umm waiting for updates on the Calvin Klein fall line, you know," Massie said. _Nice save, if I do say so myself, _She thought.

"Oh, ok," Kristen was suspicious but she let it go.

**MASSIE: **WE'RE HERE R U?

**CAM: **YES IM AT THE STARBUCKS MEET ME THERE

**MASSIE: **IDK IS THIS A GOOD IDEA I FEEL KINDA BAD FOR CLAIRE… BUT IT'S BEEN A WHOLE 12 HOURS SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU LAST SOOOOOO I'LL BE THERE SOON :-

**CAM: **LOL I'LL CUSOON

"Let's hit the Starbucks before we get busy, 'kay?"

"'Kay," The girls replied. They strolled across the mall like they owned it: they might as well have. Alicia was wearing black DKNY skinny leg jeans, an Ella Moss purple satin empire waist top, and Marc Jacobs stilettos. Dylan was wearing Sevens jeans with a fitted graphic tee that said 'Make Hamburgers, not War' and Pastries sneakers. Kristen was wearing her usual, a green and white Puma sweat suit, and green and white Puma sneakers. Claire looked innocent but cute in her Gap jeans and piano hoodie from Delia's. Of course, Massie looked the best, she was wearing a caramel Tommy Hilfiger cashmere sweater with Paris Blues boot cut jeans and teal Jimmy Choo boots.

Cam was sitting there with a cup of Starbucks. Massie made sure to look genuinely shocked and confused. "What are _you _doing here?" Massie said with a condescending look.

"Exactly, what are you doing here?" Claire said.

"Ummm, can't someone come for a drink on a Saturday afternoon?" Cam defended himself.

"No, at least not here," Alicia stepped up.

"Cam," Massie said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are we the Pussy Cat Dolls?"

"No…"

"Then why are you stalking us?"

The NPC laughed and exchanged high fives.

"Let's go," Massie said.

"But, our Starbucks," Dylan said.

"We'll get some Pink Berry on the way home, Starbucks is so out anyway." Massie said, her insides churning, she had to refrain from landing in Cam's lap and kissing him.

She started to lead the group away just as Cam stood up and said,  
"Hey,"

"What now?" Massie said as she turned around. If he blew this for her, ohhhhh she would never talk to him again. Please don't mess this up, Cam, please!!! She thought.

"Claire, I thought I would give you this last bag of gummies, you know, remember the good times, and forget the bad?" Cam said handing Claire the baggie of colorful worms. _What the hell? _Massie thought. How was he flirting with Claire right in front of her? Oh, yeah, they weren't really dating. _Let it go, just let it go. _She thought.

"No, Cam. What do you think?" Claire asked. "Do-do you think that after _you _broke up with _me_ you can just get me back with-with a bag of sour gummies?" Claire said. "Well guess what, it does!"

_OMG, what is she doing? I swear, she is going to be out so fast, _Massie thought.

"Hey, is that an iced choco mocha?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, actually, it is," Cam answered.

"Good, then this won't hurt a bit," Claire said as she picked up the plastic cup, and turned it upside down over Cam's perfect head of hair. "That is what you get for thinking you can get away with a hit and run, then come back and apologize, LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED??!???!!" Claire said, her friends shared an exchange of laughter and high-fives, though Claire remained silent.

"I-I'm sorry, ok, sorry, I totally understand if you hate me, but, I have to go now, so bye," Cam lifted his hand to acknowledge his leaving. He was covered in ice cold chocolate flavored latte, going home to clean himself up.

"Ehmagawd, Claire I never thought you had it in you!" Alicia said.

"I know you totally got your point," Dylan said.

"You really had me there when you said that you were getting back with him," Kristen said.

"Yeah, you would be out of the NPC before you could even say sorry," Massie said.

"Ha-ha, well thanks anyway you guys, I couldn't have done it without you there as moral support though so thanks sooo much." Claire laughed.

It hurt Massie to see cam walk away covered in that mush, she wanted to go over to him and say, 'You don't need her, Claire is just a LBR, forget her,' and comfort him like there was no tomorrow. _Poor Cam, _she thought.

_I so wish I could take these gummies and say 'sure Cam, I'd love to be with you again, ahhhhh,' _Claire dreamt all the thing she would do with Cam if they ever got back together. Too bad it would never happen…


End file.
